


What Happened?

by kazumia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Cult Personality, Found Love and Faamily, M/M, Multi, Parental Murder, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumia/pseuds/kazumia
Summary: Follow a set of children as they age and mature, follow them through the horrifying world of XiSpace. Watch Kiku find out what is going on around him and find someone who may change his life.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I am Kaz.  
> This is a fanfiction of mine, also being posted to ff.net.  
> At the time of characters being introduced, if they have a name other than the canon/fanon, I will let you know.
> 
> I will say that this won't be a completely happy work, there will be Cult-y things and angst.  
> But hey, enjoy!!

“Hand over your children!”

“Children only for this ship!”

“Children will be safe with us!”

Ten year old Kiku stumbled alongside his mother and father who was also pulling along the seven year old twins. His mother carried his only sister, who was five years and his father carried his littlest brother, only three. Kiku didn’t know why his parents were in such a hurry, he didn’t understand what was going on. 

He just knew that over the last year the teachers were more strict on Physical Ed and learning to cooperate. His parent’s didn’t like it but they had no choice in the matter. They didn’t want them to be bad and all they had to do was listen. Kiku just didn’t understand. How could he? They were always talking about space and he was more interested in his math and reading studies.

As they were pushed into a line of screaming children and crying parents, Kiku’s parents pushed his little sister into his arms and his littlest brother into the older of the twins arms. 

“Now, Kiku. Your older brother Yao is already inside, find him and do not let them separate you from your brothers and sister, okay? Stay together and get to Yao. We will see you soon, we promise.” His father said, voice steady and stern. He was still upset that the high schools took the older kids hours before the younger ones. 

His mother hid a shaky smile and kissed the kids heads, “I love you all. We will see you soon.” She and his father stood and handed over the five children to the Men in suits.

“Five children. Ages?” One asked, glancing at their father.

“We have six. The oldest, fifteen, is already inside. These five are ten, the twins are seven, our daughter is five and the youngest is three, sir.” His father spoke, gripping his wife’s hand. 

“Alright.” A woman approached the children, not-so-gently grabbing each of their arms to wrap a wristband on their left wrists. “A tracker.” She said before Kiku could ask.

“Alright. Inside!” The man shouted,shutting the entry gate, Kiku looked back to shout a goodbye before he froze, his eyes widened as the gate shut and he heard a horrible sound.

“Come on Kiku! You heard papa, they’ll see us soon! We gotta find big brother!” His brother Yong-Soo shouted, snapping Kiku out of it. Kiku quickly nodded, following the twins and glad his little sister didn’t see what he just saw. How would he tell Yao?


End file.
